


Can’t You Hear Me, Calling Out For Help?

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Chat Blanc AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, I Know You're In There Somewhere fight, Stolen Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Chapter 1 - Square: Stolen IdentityChapter 2-  Square: "I Know You're In There Somewhere" FightCreated for Bad Things Happen Bingo
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Stolen Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Title From “Enter the Maze” by Amaranthe

Adrien dropped onto his bed with a thud, Plagg wiggled out of his shoulder bag and sat on the pillow yawning loudly. 

“Are you going out on patrol tonight kit?” Plagg asked curiously and Adrien considered how exhausted he felt, but compared it to how he felt when he became Chat Noir and pushed himself to his feet.

“Yeah, I think I need to run free.” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as Plagg floated in front of him, green eyes shining in understanding. 

“Be free kit,”

“Plagg claws out!” Adrien punched his fist out and let out a sigh of relief as power and energy washed over him as he transformed into Chat Noir. Adrien stretched his arms above his head as he leapt out of his bedroom window and raced across the rooftops of Paris. 

Adrien laughed feeling free as he did a couple of summersaults across the roofs and flung himself about. Adrien perched on top of the Notre Dame and just surveyed Paris taking in the peaceful nature of the city for once. 

“It’s peaceful out, maybe no Akuma’s will attack tonight.” Adrien hummed, ears twitching before an explosion went off in the distance. 

“Maybe not,” Adrien used his bo staff to launch himself towards the explosion. Adrien spotted Ladybug whipping her yo-yo around and Adrien tensed as he readied himself to spring into action. 

Adrien froze when suddenly spotted a figure in black, flying around with a familiar bo staff.

“What?” Adrien whispered in shock and confusion as he watched a Chat Noir fought side by side with Ladybug. 

“She saw through my last Chat Noir copy before, but this Akuma is much more powerful,” Hawkmoth spoke from Adrien, who spun around with his bo staff at the ready. 

“What did you do Hawkmoth?” Adrien spat as he tightened his claws around his staff, glaring at the masked man. 

“Proving a point, as you can see Ladybug does not need you. That Akuma Chat Noir is a mere shadow of the power you are capable of, yet she does not see a difference as she takes the spotlight.” Hawkmoth’s lips curled as he spoke and Adrien couldn’t help but glance over to the battle and winced as he saw the Chat Noir copy be batted aside uselessly and stayed out of the way as Ladybug bounced around, trapping the Akuma with ease. 

“She also has help nowadays does she not? Does she truly need Chat Noir anymore?” Hawkmoth commented as Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carpirse joined the fight and the four miraculous users fought in unison while the Chat Noir copy stayed out of the way. 

“They do need me, the real me…” Adrien hated how his chest twisted at the sight of his friends, his fellow heroes fight the Akuma without him and he swallowed hard. 

“Do they though? I need you Chat Noir, I need your help in a way they don’t.” Hawkmoth was standing in front of Adrien now. Adrien took a step back in shock, eyes widening and he couldn’t lift his arm to swing his staff at the villain. 

“Get away from me Hawkmoth,” Adrien growled before he took another step back with a gasp when a black butterfly fluttered towards him. 

“No, no! Get away from me!” Adrien shouted in panic as he swiped his staff and claws at the butterfly before crying out when the butterfly disappeared into his bell. Adrien curled around himself, grabbing at his arms as he fought back against the dark powers that flooded him, it was addictive and he could see why the Akuma’s they fought were so powerful. 

Adrien let his hands slide down his arms as he sank to his knees as he mentally apologized to Plagg as his will gave up when he got another shot of his friends defeating the Akuma without him even without his copy. 

“Welcome Chat Blanc,”


	2. "I Know You're In There Somewhere" Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: "I Know You're In There Somewhere" Fight

“Phew, that was a tough one! Thanks for the backup everyone!” Ladybug wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she watched the purified butterfly flutter off towards the horizon. 

“Of course we answered your call for help! We’re a team after all!” Rena bounced on her heels, still hyped from the fight. 

“You okay dude, you seem a bit off today,” Caprice asked Chat Noir who was slowly walking towards them. 

“Yeah, just took a bad blow is all!” Chat Noir laughed cheerfully before he let out a strangled gasp that caused all of the heroes to look over. 

“Oh my god!” Queen Bee shrieked and Rena clung to Caprice while Ladybug’s knees buckled as they stared in horror as a white-clawed hand burst through the middle of Chat Noir’s chest. 

“CHAT!” Ladybug screamed, unable to understand what she was witnessing before relief and confusion coursed through her when his body faded away and a purple butterfly took his place.

“You call yourselves miraculous holders and you couldn’t even tell when one of your own was a copy, pathetic,” A painfully familiar voice hissed out as ice blue eyes narrowed from behind a stark white mask. 

“No, no, this can’t be. I stopped this from happening!” Ladybug gasped out as she clutched her hands in front of her chest as she stared in terror at Chat Blanc, someone who had haunted her dreams for months after she had stopped him in that horrible future. 

“Ladybug what is going on? Who is that? Where is Chat Noir?” Queen Bee dropped into an attack stance. 

“That is… That is Chat Noir, he’s been akumaized.” Ladybug whispered out in horror and panic erupted around her. 

“What?”

“No way!”

“What do we do?” 

“You can start by giving me your miraculous’,” Chat Blanc gave them a twisted grin as power bubbled at his fingertips before he was dashing towards them. 

The heroes scattered across the rooftop, knowing how deadly Chat Noir’s attacks could but with no morality holding the power of destruction in check if they were hit they would be destroyed instantly.   
“Whatever Hawkmoth did you to you Chat, you can fight it!” Ladybug called out as she launched herself over Chat Blanc’s claws, flipping to land on the edge of the roof and out of his range. 

“He didn’t do anything to me expect showing me the truth!” Chat Blanc laughed as he side-swiped Queen Bee who twisted out of the way at the last second and darting backwards before he could swing around to attack her again. 

“What truth? All Hawkmoth does is lie!” Rena exclaimed as she played her flute sending illusions of ropes towards Chat Blanc, hoping to contain him so they could figure what item on him was akumaized. 

“He showed me that none of you need me! That Ladybug doesn’t need me! That you couldn’t even tell the difference between the real me and an Akuma copy! That I’m useless!” Chat Blanc destroyed the illusions with powerful kicks before he sprung out of the way of Caprice attack and perched himself on a chimney above the rooftop, face twisted in anger and sadness below his mask. 

“Now you’re all going to see first hand how powerful I am, everyone will!” Chat Blanc shouted as he lifted his hand, gathering a Cataclysm and Ladybug’s heart leapt into her throat, she had seen first hand how powerful Chat Blanc was and what would become of the world if that attack went off. 

“You dealt with a Chat Blanc before right? Where was his Akuma last time?” Rena dropped next to Ladybug, Queen Bee and Caprice flanking her. 

“In the bell on his collar, but that was different! I don’t know if I can do it this time,” Ladybug clutched her yo-yo as she stared up at the angry Chat Blanc whose ice eyes were watching her with disdain and pain. 

“You’re his partner! You can get through to him! You’re the original duo here, you’ve always had each other's backs!” Rena exclaimed, fingers twisting around her flute as her eyes flicked between Ladybug and Chat Blanc. 

“Yeah! If he is going to listen to anyone, it will be you!” Caprice agreed quickly. 

“Just don’t make things worse,” Queen Bee relented and Ladybug fought back a smile at how obvious her friends were before she set her face and nodded. She launched her yo-you towards Chat Blanc and reeled herself up there so she was level with the akumaized Chat Noir on the chimney. 

“Hi Caton,” Ladybug kept her voice soft and held her hands up in front of her to show him she meant no harm. 

“You can’t stop this my lady,” Chat Blanc’s tone was mocking and Ladybug hated how she had to fight back a wince at the way Chat Blanc made Chat Noir’s nickname for her hurt. 

“I know that things have been different since the Rena, Queen Bee and Caprice have joined us. It used to be the two of us against the world, just Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Ladybug heard her earrings beep in warning against her ears and she steeled herself. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you like I should have been. However, I have never forgotten that without Chat Noir there would be no Ladybug. Rena, Queen Bee or Caprice would never have been able to be my partner at the start, it was always meant to be you, Caton.” Ladybug inched her way closer until she was all but pressed against Chat Blanc’s chest, his arm still stretched above his head as he gathered destructive power. 

“Then why have you forgotten about me?” Chat Blanc sounded more sad than angry now and his ice-blue eyes were pained in a way that made Ladybug’s heartache. 

“There is no way I’ll possibly be able to forget about you Caton, never in a million years would I forget about my Chat Noir,” Ladybug promised as she pressed her hand to his cheek, biting her lower lip at the ice-cold sensation from his pale skin. 

“Then give me your miraculous,” Chat Blanc pleaded.

“You know I can’t do that my dear Caton, I would willingly give Chat Noir my earrings but I can never give them to Chat Blanc.” Ladybug shook her head in sadness.

“Chat Noir is gone,” Chat Blanc stated.

“No, he’s not, I know he’s in there. I know you’re in there somewhere Caton, you have to fight Hawkmoth’s control!” Ladybug cupped Chat Blanc’s face in her hands as she called deep into him, to where her true partner resided behind the power of the Akuma. 

“I, I, my lady, please, I can’t.” One blue eye flashed to show a familiar green cat-eye and Ladybug felt a surge of hope flare in her. 

“Fight Caton, fight and come back to me, come back to your lady!” Ladybug encouraged as she pressed their foreheads together and he shuddered as his fingers flexed and curled. Slowly the power he had been gathering flickered and faded into the sky and his arm dropped limply by his side. 

“My bell, it’s in my bell. Please my lady, please,” Chat Blanc whispered, both eyes flashing between blue and green. Ladybug snatched the bell off of his collar and crushed it in her hand before purifying the Akuma that flutter out of the crushed metal.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted as she tossed her yo-yo into the sky and Ladybugs flew across the city, repairing the damage the Akuma’s had done. 

Chat Noir in his classic black suit collapsed into her arms, gasping for air. 

“You did it, my lady,” Chat Noir said in a weak voice as Rena, Queen Bee and Caprice leapt up onto the chimney, crowding the two.

“No caton, you did it. You beat Hawkmoth’s control on your own, I knew you would. You’re my partner after all,” Ladybug held Chat Noir close and they pressed their foreheads together in silent support while the other heroes watched on, hoping that one day that they would all be able to trust each other in the way Chat Noir and Ladybug did.


End file.
